This invention pertains to the mitigation of transients in reactors by automatic initiation of reactor shutdown or prevention of control rod withdrawal when high rates of core power increase (as evidenced by neutron density or pressure increase) are detected. The system is applicable to Boiling Water Nuclear Reactors and other processes in which a rate limiting function is required.